Twisted Vengeance
Once a compassionate Doctor...Now a cold vessel of vengence Retaliation Campaign Period: 2013-09-05 through 2013-09-08 Retribution War Campaign Period: 2013-09-12 through 2013-09-15 Story Doctor Eisenhardt was among the most righteous and caring of medics in Drazeros. He was loved by the young, the old, the strong and the weak, and he showed compassion and warmth towards all. Such was true until one of his patients, to whom he showed the utmost sympathy, turned Eisenhardt's life upside down by brutally murdering the kind doctor's beloved family. It was that day that Doctor Eisenhardt decided that humanity itself was the greatest of diseases... Driven mad with disgust, he began to perform strange experiments in his basement, creating potions to resurrect the dead and to mutate the living into genocidal monsters. Unsuccessful at reviving his family members to their original living forms, his mind could think of nothing else but revenge on humanity, to which he had previously devoted his life. Now his monsters have come to attack the Human towns across Drazeros! Call upon your Guild Members to fend off total destruction and stop Eisenhardt's insane ploy! Battle Schedule Campaign I used to be the prince's pet but after being mutated in Twisted Vengeance, I shall rampage to my heart's content! ''- Mutated Wolfhound Collaboration Campaign : Campaign Period: 2013-09-05 through 2013-09-06 In this Collaboration between the Return of the Prince Eternal Dungeon and Guild War, players who clear specific conditions will get awesome Rewards! '''Additional Information' *Both conditions for each Reward Tier must be met to get that Reward. *Players only get one Reward tier for the conditions they have acheived. For example, if a Player reaches Stage 500 but only gets 50 kills, they will receive the 4th Reward Tier. First Strike of Retaliation This parasite absorded the mutation potion from my blood and has become an infector! Its prey will meet the same fate as I have... - : Campaign Period: 2013-09-05 through 2013-09-06 Individual Rewards Guild Rewards Guild Battle Victory Rewards - Crush your enemies! *Winning Guild gets: Stamina Potion (+5), Health Potion (100%), Experience Book (+30) Total Guild ranking rewards. Which Guild will come out on top? Victory Rewards : NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battles Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. : ATTENTION: If a Player does not participate in a particular battle, even if they are a member of the winning Guild up until the moment of Reward Distribution, they will NOT receive the Rewards. Win Battles and get Coins! : The more Battles you win, the more Coins you get! *Ex. 1 Win = 10,000, 2 Wins = 20,000, 3 Wins = 30,000 (etc, etc...) : 1st, 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th wins - Gold Box Key x1 : 6th, 10th and 14th wins - Elixir x1 Onslaught of Retaliation I sought a cure but was given a greater plague... Yet this form grants me the power for revenge! ''- Posthume : '''Campaign Period': 2013-09-07 through 2013-09-08 Individual Rewards Guild Rewards Guild Battle Victory Rewards - Crush your enemies! *Winning Guild gets: Stamina Potion (+5), Health Potion (100%), Experience Book (+30) Total Guild ranking rewards. Which Guild will come out on top? Victory Rewards : NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battles Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. : ATTENTION: If a Player does not participate in a particular battle, even if they are a member of the winning Guild up until the moment of Reward Distribution, they will NOT receive the Rewards. Win Battles and get Coins! : The more Battles you win, the more Coins you get! *Ex. 1 Win = 10,000, 2 Wins = 20,000, 3 Wins = 30,000 (etc, etc...) : Guild win #4 Times and Get Abscess : Guild win #6 and #8 gets Gold Box Keys x1 Rewards in Retaliation Doctor Eisenhardt's orders are absolute! I will destroy all Humans! - Hemorrhage Warriors Berserker Warrior Items Rewards Transformation Potions Deathly Serum Potion available 2013-09-05 through 2013-09-15 Posthume dropped a bottle of the Deathly Serum as he headed to infect others with the mutated diseade... Can YOU find the lost bottle? Search high and low across Drazeros and get your hands on the special power it contains! Affects: *Transform into Posthume ONLY ONCE *Recover Health 15% Limited time effect: (2013-09-05 through 2013-09-08) *All races except Dragons ATK and DEF increase by 100% Deathly Parasite Reward for Individuals ranked 1-50 in Twisted Vengeance: First Strike in Retaliation Guild War (2013-09-05 through 2013-09-06) *Transform into Posthume *Raise Undead Warriors' Atk and Def 5% *Recover Health 15% faster *Gain 10% more Experience *Earn 5% more coin Limited Time Effect: *Raise all Races except Dragons' ATK and DEF 100% Destructive Parasite Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 in Twisted Vengeance: Onslaught of Retailiation Guild War.(2013-09-07 through 2013-09-08) *Transform into The Blight *Raises Demon Warriors' Atk 15% and Def 5% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster Powerful Parasite Reward for Guilds ranked 1-10 in the Twisted Vengeance: Onslaught of Retailiation Guild War. (2013-09-07 through 2013-09-08) *Transform into Hemorrhage *Raises Giant Warriors' Atk 15% *Recover Energy and Stamina 15% faster Mutant Corpse's Odor Reward in the Collaboration Campaign: Reach Stage 2,500 in Return of the Prince Eternal Dungeon and make 500 Individual kills in Twisted Vengeance: First Strike of Retailiation Guild War. *Transform into Mutated Wolfhound *Raise Beast Warriors' Atk and Def 10% *Recover Energy, Health and Stamina 10% faster Return to Top First Strike of Retribution The Humans of Drazeros will fall to their knees before me the moment before I take their petty lives ''- Doctor Eisenhardt : First Strike Campaign Period: 2013-09-12 through 2013-09-13 Individual Rewards ''I live but I have become hideous. I will destroy all beauty in this world ''- Amalia : Battle the Darkness, Get the tragic wife. Guild Rewards '''Guild Battle Victory Rewards - Crush your enemies!' *Winning Guild gets: Stamina Potion (+5), Health Potion (100%), Experience Book (+30) Total Guild ranking rewards. Which Guild will come out on top? Victory Rewards : NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battles Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. : ATTENTION: If a Player does not participate in a particular battle, even if they are a member of the winning Guild up until the moment of Reward Distribution, they will NOT receive the Rewards. Win Battles and get Coins! : The more Battles you win, the more Coins you get! *Ex. 1 Win = 10,000, 2 Wins = 20,000, 3 Wins = 30,000 (etc, etc...) : Guild win #4 Times and Get Gangrene : Guild win #6 and #8 gets Gold Box Keys x1 Onslaught of Retribution My beautiful creations are unstoppable! Humanity will fall! - Doctor Eisenhardt : Campaign Period: 2013-09-14 through 2013-09-15 Individual Rewards : Fight for your life, save Humanity! Guild Rewards Guild Battle Victory Rewards - Crush your enemies! *Winning Guild gets: Stamina Potion (+5), Health Potion (100%), Experience Book (+30) Total Guild ranking rewards. Which Guild will come out on top? Victory Rewards : NOTE: "Wins" refer to Guild Battles Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. : ATTENTION: If a Player does not participate in a particular battle, even if they are a member of the winning Guild up until the moment of Reward Distribution, they will NOT receive the Rewards. Win Battles and get Coins! The more Battles you win, the more Coins you get! *Ex. 1 Win = 10,000, 2 Wins = 20,000, 3 Wins = 30,000 (etc, etc...) : Guild win 1st, 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th get Gold Box Key x1 : Guild win 6th and 10th and 14th gets Elixir Rewards in Retribution Warriors Rewards Berserker Warriors Items Rewards Transformation Potions Lovely Parasite Reward for Individuals ranked 1-50 in the Twisted Vengeance: First Strike of Retribution Guild War. *Transform into Amalia (EVO II) *Raises Undead Warriors' Atk & Def 7% *Recover Energy 15% faster *Fairies return 15% faster Impregnated Parasite Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 in the Twisted Vengeance: Onslaught of Retribution Guild War. (2013-09-14 through 2013-09-15) *Transform into The Corruption *Raises Giant Warriors' Def 15% *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster Medical Parasite Reward for the Guild ranked #1 in the Twisted Vengeance: Onslaught of Retribution Guild War. (2013-09-14 through 2013-09-15) *Transform into Doctor Eisenhardt *Raises Undead Warriors' Def 15% *Recover Energy, Stamina and Health 10% faster *Fairies return 10% faster Additional Information *All rewards will be distrubuted within 3 business days. Return to Top Category:Guild War Category:September 2013 Events